Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS June 4, 1995
(Then we return to Sam and he grins to us) * Sam: Well, now let me warn you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of big years before the snow. * (Flashback) * (As Sam speaks, we come to a cave where a buck named Donner is standing near a doe, Mrs. Donner, wife of Donner, lying down next to a newborn fawn, also lying down) * Sam's Voice: It was springtime, and Santa's lead reindeer Donner, had just become a proud papa. * (Inside the cave, the father grins at his newborn fawn) * Donner: Nah, we'll... (to the mother) We'll call him "Rudolph". * Mrs. Donner: Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph. * (Then the young fawn opens his eyes and turns to his parents, hearing his name) * Donner: He-hey! He knows his name already! * (Then, something unexpected happens as Rudolph grins; his nose lights up and makes a beeping noise. At this time, he speaks to them, who are surprised at his nose) * Rudolph: Papa. Momma. * Mrs. Donner: He...he has a shiny nose! * Donner: Sh-sh-shiny? I'd even say it glows! * (Rudolph lights up his nose again) * Mrs. Donner: Well, we'll simply have to overlook it. * Donner: Well, how can you overlook THAT?! His beak blinks like a blinking beacon! * (Then, some laughter is heard, causing the deer to turn and see a familiar man, in a red velvet cap and coat, standing outside the cave) * Santa: Well, Donner, where's the cast members of the family? After all, if he's going to be on my team someday, he'd better get to know me. * (The man laughs as he comes over to the baby fawn) * Santa: Ho ho! Well, hi there. Aren't you the sturdy little fellow? * (Santa pats the fawn as he speaks to the man) * Rudolph: Santa? * Santa: (grins) Oh, and smart as well! * (The fawn's nose shines again while making a longer beep, which surprises the man) * Santa: Great bouncing icebergs! * Donner: Now, I'm sure it'll stop as soon he grows up, Santa. * Santa: Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday. * (Then the man turns back to the young fawn) * Santa: You see, little fellow, every year I shine up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer. * (Then a song starts playing as Santa starts singing) * Santa: (sings) Jingle, jingle, jingle, you will hear my sleigh bells ring. * (Rudolph moves his head a bit, being amazed at this) * Santa: (singing) I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jingling. Jingle, jingle, reindeer, through the frosty air they'll go. * (The man sees a rein with bells on it hanging on a rack on a wall and takes it down, before placing it near the fawn) * Santa: (singing) They are not just plain deer, they're the fastest deer I do. Ho ho! * (Rudolph tries to jump up in the air, but only to stumble on the ground. Nevertheless, he gets up and watches Santa continue singing) * Santa: (singing) You must believe that on Christmas Eve, I won't pass you by. * (Rudolph turns to the rein as he crawls toward it) * Santa: (singing) I'll dash away in my magic sleigh, flying through the heavens. * (The fawn gets the harness around him, though it doesn't fit, as he is too small. Nevertheless, he happily fiddles around, before shining his nose again) * Santa: (singing) Jingle, jingle, jingle, you will hear my sleigh bells ring. I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jingling. * (Soon he comes to his finish as he takes his leave) * Santa: (singing) I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jingliiiiing! Ho ho! * (At "ho-ho", Santa eventually leaves the cave) * Rudolph: Farewell. * (After a pause, then Donner speaks) * Donner: Now, Santa's right. He'll never make the sleigh team. * (Then he realizes something) * Donner: Wait a moment! I've had it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose! * Mrs. Donner: Hide it? * Donner: Yes. (to Rudolph) Come here, boy. * (The father buck scrapes his hoof against some black dirt, picking up a big glob of it) * Donner: You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else, right? A chip off the old antlers! * (He places the dirt onto Rudolph's nose, covering up the red color and brightness. Rudolph frowns a bit) * Donner: Now, now, you'll get used to it. Put it there, son. * (The fawn nuzzles against his father a bit, causing him to blush) * Donner: Aw, gee. * (Mrs. Donner smooches her son's cheek, causing the dirt cup to fall off and Rudolph's nose to shine again. Then the mother licks her fawn a bit) * (End of Flashback) * Sam: Well, for the first year, the Donners did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's, uh, nonconformity. * (Flashback) * (As a few months pass, and Donner is somewhere near a private snowbank with Rudolph. He raises his antlers up and down, seemingly signaling something to his son, while Sam continues) * Sam's Voice: Donner taught Rudolph all the ins and outs of being a reindeer; how to get food, how to fight off enemies, facts like that. But most reluctant..... * (Rudolph shines his nose a bit, and runs around. Then, a roar is heard, making the father turn his head in alert. The two swiftly hide behind the snowbank, with only a quarter-inch of the Great Prince's antlers sticking up) * Sam's Voice: Most reluctant of all, he taught his son to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster of the North. He's mean! He's nasty, and he wants everything to do with Christmas! * (Two big, hairy white legs with light blue feet, which has sharp toenails, stomps by, not noticing the two hiding for shelter. He roars once more as he leaves. With that said, the two come out of hiding and notice a giant footprint he left in the snow) * (End of Flashback)